Episode 7635 (6th October 2016)
Plot As the car is being put on the breakdown truck, Kerry explains she only took it as she was in a rush. Dan asks what Kerry is up to as she is meant to be wedding dress shopping. He heads towards the clinic to find out what's going on, so Kerry blurts out she is having an abortion. Moira puts on a front as Cain admits he is leaving with Charity. Cain suggests that things are best like this as he isn't going to wait around on the off chance she changes her mind. Cain insists he still cares about her and wishes things had turned out different. Moira insists he's nothing to her, but when Cain leaves, she bursts into tears. Laurel returns from her dentists appointment and is relieved that Doug and Ashley managed without her. At the triathlon finish line, Rhona apologises to Marlon again for speaking to Carly, but questions why he feels he needs to compete with Carly. She suggests Marlon remember why Carly is with him instead of worrying. Dan and Kerry return home and Dan questions when he said he didn't want anymore kids. Kerry reminds him of her previous pregnancy scare, and insists the timing is all wrong. Dan demands Kerry tell him what she's hiding, just as Amelia returns home from a bad day at school. Pete informs Ross of Charity's plans to move away with Cain, but the are interrupted by Chrissie inquiring how things are going with her newly acquired business. Ross isn't bothered by Charity's plans until Pete questions what will happen to Moses. Ashley receives a call from Dementia Yorkshire who have asked him to speak at their awareness day. Bernice offers to look after Dotty whilst Ashley attends a meeting. Close to the finish line Carly pretends to twist her ankle. Marlon realises she is faking an injury to make him feel better, and her orders to cross the line. Dan can't get his head round why Kerry thinks them having a baby would be so bad. He insists they could've coped with things together. Kerry protests she did it because she loved him and he wasn't supposed to know. She confesses the baby wasn't his, leaving Dan gutted. Ross confronts Charity about moving, but he's relieved when Charity reveals she wants Moses to stay with him, at least until she and Cain are settled. Kerry explains to Dan that she went out and drunkenly slept with someone after she found out about him and Nicola. Charity tells Ross that this is best all round, but Ross is annoyed at how Charity treats her children, insisting they'd be better if she stayed out their lives. Bernice calls Chrissie a spoilt little girl and warns her not to use Ashley and Laurel to get to her. Ross is relieved Dan doesn't know it was him who Kerry slept with. Charity gets Chas to agree to looking after Noah for a few weeks. Charity asks Cain how things went with Moira, and insists the sooner they get away the better. Cain presents her with ferry tickets for the 27th October. Kerry finds Dan at the Pirate Ship where she tells him there is nothing she wants more than to be his wife. She protests that her fling meant nothing, and she can't even remember what he looked like. Kerry admits she should've told him, but she didn't want to lose him. She is adamant they can get through this as she'd do anything to make it up. Cast Regular cast *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster and Ellerie Carroll (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Marlon Dingle *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather Guest cast *Traffic Warden - Steve Cooper Locations *Station Road *The Castleford Clinic - Exterior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Cricket pitch *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms and back *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Ford *The Woolpack - Backroom *Pirate Ship Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes